More Than Just A Baby
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: What would have happened if Bella has survived the birth of her & Edward's child in Breaking Dawn. This is the story of a girl who had it all. Until she didn't. OOC & AU
1. Chapter 1

**What started as a one-shot for a contest turned into a piece that fits better as a mini-story. **

**Short chapters, updating daily for 1 full week. **

**HUGE thank you to my beta stupidlamb118! If you could see what I throw at her daily you'd understand!**

**To tg10781 & xoxovetterz24 for pre-reading!**

**Summary:**

**What would have happened if Bella has survived the birth of her & Edward's child in Breaking Dawn. This is the story of a girl who had it all. Until she didn't.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters!  
**

"Thank you, Bella," Edward whispered into her hair while the room filled with the cries of a newborn baby.

If Carlisle and Alice could have cried they would have.

Edward looked down at his wife, the emotions of the day bursting beyond his amber eyes; joy, admiration, love, and beyond.

"Are you sure it's safe now?" Bella questioned, her belly swollen from the child that grew to nine months in a matter of two. It had not been an easy pregnancy, since the father was a vampire, but once they realized Bella needed to drink blood all went well.

"Bella, I'm as sure as we can be. It's becoming too much on you, it's time," Carlisle spoke in the tone he used when dealing with his patients. Caring, compassionate, but gently forceful.

Bella nodded.

Edward swept his wife into his arms and brought her into their make shift operating room on the second floor.

The room had pale green paint, but with the florescent lights it appeared to be more white.

A system of monitors were set up on the right side of the bed, each wire connected to Bella in one place or another.

Edward sat at Bella's side, holding her hand and peppering kisses on her forehead.

"Are you sure, son?" Carlisle asked through his mind. Edward knew he was referring to the amount of blood he was about to encounter.

To quick for Bella to see, Edward nodded at his father.

Carlisle preceded to perform a routine c-section on Bella. Although, nothing involving a half-breed child could really be considered routine.

After twenty minutes, Hannah Lynn Cullen was born. She cried for a whole minute before settling.

The only people allowed in the house for the delivery were Carlisle, Edward, and Alice.

Bella was stitched back up, but it took about an hour before it was safe to move her up to Edward's room. Alice followed in to bleach the room.

Phone calls were made, and each of the Cullens sprinted back to the house to meet the new child.

Hannah had Edward's human green eyes, but Bella's brunette hair. Outside of her first minute, she hadn't made a sound. Her eyes would occasionally dart to things in the room, but for the most part they stayed fixed on Bella. Blood ran beneath her skin, but her heart rate was much slower than that of a normal human baby. Her skin was as solid as a vampire, with teeth that could shred anything. She truly was a half breed, caring half of each parent in her new body.

Esme was the first to arrive, with Rosalie and Emmett on her tail seconds later. Jasper had opted to stay away for a while longer to avoid any temptation. Alice skipped out early to meet him for a second honeymoon. Or twenty-seventh, but who was counting?

"She's gorgeous," Esme beamed down at Hannah.

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

"How did you decide on her name?" she questioned.

"It just seemed to fit," Bella yawned out.

The commotion of the day had left both mother and child exhausted, leaving Edward to politely shoo everyone from the room, allowing only Carlisle entrance when he needed to check Hannah for growth. It was already apparent that she was growing faster than normal, but they weren't sure exactly how much faster.

As Edward tucked his wife and infant child deeper into the covers of his bed he was filled with the purest of love. Since his change, Edward had never dared to dream a life where he would be a husband and a father. Then it happened, and he was forever thankful.

With Edward's thoughts too wrapped up in his own emotions, he failed to hear the thoughts of the lethal blond sitting in her room. She was filled with jealousy and rage, for she did not understand why one human could simply be given everything she'd ever wanted. Rosalie formed a plan in her head that night, one she was sure would work.

**A/N- See you tomorrow! For those reading Blind Intentions, update Monday night or Tuesday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**I do not own Twilight, I only like playing with the characters.  
**

The next few months went by in a blur of newness and learning. Neither Bella, nor Edward knew anything about being parents. Each day they learned something knew.

Carlisle had calculated that it would take approximately seven years for Hannah to grown into the human equivalent of a twenty-one year old. As he pressed on in his research, he found another half-breed living in South America. Like Hannah, he shared a vampire father and a human mother, but in his case his mother did not live. He was born more than five hundred years ago, which was a relief for Carlisle to learn. They had feared Hannah would grow to die, but when they learned that she would be frozen in time too, it was like a weight had been lifted.

When Hannah hit three months old Bella began pushing for her own change.

"It's time, Edward," Bella pleaded, but Edward kept refusing.

"Why not a few more years? We can go to college, experience more..." his voice trailed off. He knew he was running out of excuses. Truth be told, Edward expected to change Bella at the birth of their child. He even had a vial of venom stored away if the need arose. Of course, he never expected Bella's body to react so well and transition back so easily. She had been on a blood-only diet for a month before the birth, but twenty-four hours later she was back to eating normal, human food.

"We can go to college once I've been changed. Edward, I'm tired of waiting." Bella threw her hands up in frustration.

"Soon, I promise. Let me work on my control..." Edward's thoughts changed when he heard his brother and sister coming up the steps towards their room. From the sounds of their minds, they were both blocking him.

With a knock of the door, they were in. Hannah slept peacefully in her parents bed while Rosalie pleaded for the one thing she had always wanted.

"No..." Edward hissed.

"But Edward, all it would take..." Rosalie wasn't able to finish her sentence before Edward protective crouched in front of his wife. His positioning caused Emmett to mirror his own.

"Let her talk, Edward. At least let me know what we're saying no to." Bella's quiet voice caught them all off guard

"I'll never agree."

"Edward..."

"Fine."

And so Rosalie talked. She pleaded with Bella to carry a baby for her since she was unable. She went on to explain that she researched how a doctor could implant the man's sperm, in this case venom, into the woman through an IUI procedure. If it didn't work that was fine, but she wanted to at least try before Bella was changed.

"Bella, you could give me, us...the only thing missing in our life," Rosalie continued to plead while Bella sat silently.

Bella's heart was breaking at Rosalie's words. In truth, she didn't understand, because until Hannah arrived, Bella had never seen herself as a mother.

Edward continued to pace the floor waiting for his wife to speak. At that moment he would have given anything to have heard her thoughts.

"I'll do it," Bella announced. Edward gasped, Emmett fist pumped, and Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella in a hug.

"If it doesn't work, then at least I tried," Bella went on to add.

"Thank you, thank you," Rosalie kept repeating. "Try, that's all I ask."

That night Edward accepted his wife's decision and the next morning Carlisle began making arrangements.

They would have to line up the implanting of Emmett's venom at the same time as Bella ovulated.

Normally women didn't ovulate for months after carrying and delivering a normal human baby, but in Bella's case her body went back to normal only four weeks later.

So they waited and waited for Bella's ovulation to hit.

Edward sat by her side as Carlisle proceeded to administer Emmett's venom into Bella's cervix. The proceed was a tad bit uncomfortable, but nothing Bella couldn't breathe through.

The air in the house seemed lighter after that day.

Esme was thrilled at the potential of another grandchild and Carlisle admired Bella's selflessness.

Rosalie was bursting with joy, which flowed into Emmett who already had a joyous personality.

Edward had accepted the decision of his wife and just wanted his sister to be happy.

However, there sat Alice on the sidelines.

For a family who claimed to never bet against her, this was their first.

Two days before the first injection, Alice pulled Bella aside. She waited for Edward to be out hunting so he couldn't overhear their conversation.

"You're making a mistake," Alice pressed onto Bella.

"I gave my word." Bella was already nervous, Alice wasn't helping that.

"Bella, this decision is going to kill you."

Alice never spoke another word and when Bella didn't die after the first try she assumed Alice was wrong.

You see, what no one counted on was that it would fail. Edward and Bella had merely been on their honeymoon and came home pregnant. Carlisle guessed it was because venom was so much stronger, it simply took over.

When Bella's period showed up after the first month everyone tried to stay positive.

So Bella agreed to do it again.

Edward was growing resentful of not being able to properly touch his wife and the constant smell of Emmett coming from her pours made him nauseous. He realized he was jealous, but he continued to stand by his wife.

But then it failed.

Alice began pleading with Bella to call it off, but she wouldn't. Bella had given her word and she couldn't go back on it now.

After the third fail, Rosalie went into mourning.

Her mind was taken over by grief and anger, so she sat and decided on a new plan.

On the other side of the country, sat their all seeing sister having flashes of the future. Jasper couldn't handle the emotions that Rosalie poured out everyday and Alice was in disbelief that no one had heeded her warning.

"Can't we just show Edward?" Jasper pushed, but Alice just shook her head.

"This is going to destroy us all."

**A/N~ See you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters!  
**

After three failed attempts, Edward had assumed it was over.

Hannah continued to flourish everyday and now appeared to be close in size to the average four year old. Her brain functioned like a fifteen year old and she was only about six months old.

Everyday she brought life and happiness into his life.

Bella and Hannah were his everything.

One night Edward had decided it was time to hunt again. He was able to push it off to once every three weeks, but that time was quickly approaching. Esme and Carlisle were going out so he had asked if he could tag along. Alice and Jasper were still vacationing. He didn't understand what was wrong with Alice, but he knew she didn't agree with Bella's decision to try to help Rosalie.

"I'll be back before you both wake up," he explained to Bella as he kissed her forehead goodnight. After placing a small kiss on Hannah's forehead he was gone.

That night Bella felt a eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. When her eyes shot open she saw Rosalie sitting at the end of her bed, staring at Hannah.

"She's really beautiful," Rosalie's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Thank you." Bella didn't know what else to say.

"There may be another way." Rosalie's eyes locked with Bella.

"We tried, it didn't work. I don't know..." Bella was out of words. She had no idea why her body worked for Edward, but not for them. In truth, she wanted to be able to give them this gift. She would have given anything. That night Bella learned to be careful what she wished for, because the plan Rosalie had thought up had the potential to tear them all apart.

**A/N~ See you tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**I do not own Twilight, I just like playing with the characters!  
**

You want me to sleep with Emmett?" Bella's voice raised slightly before she brought it back down. The last thing she needed was for Hannah to hear this conversation.

"Yes." Rosalie had explained that she wrote down the differences, and that had to be it. When Edward impregnated Bella it was through sex, but with Emmett the venom was outside of his body for a time before it was inside her.

"I promise he can go at vampire speed. You won't even realize it until it's done. Just one try. If it doesn't work then I swear I'll leave you alone."

Bella sat and thought. She had given her word to try, and she had tried. This was a new angle, though.

"What about Edward? He'll know..." Bella could not forget about her husband.

"We'll block him, Bella, he'll never have to know." She continued, "Bella, you can give me the one thing I have wanted, more than anything, in almost one hundred years."

The look in Rosalie's eyes caused Bella's shield to crack.

She nodded and began to undress.

Rosalie instructed Bella to lay down on the bed, her legs bent at the knee and parted. She wore no clothes.

She felt the wind before she felt anything else, and as Rosalie had said, it was over in a flash. Had she blinked she would have missed him.

Rosalie came back in a few minutes later.

She wrapped her arms around Bella and said thank you.

Once Rosalie had shut her bedroom door, the weight of her decision crushed her. Tears began to flow as she started to feel disgust of her own body.

What everyone in the house failed to realize, human and vampire alike, was in a tree about a half mile away sat a bronzed hair vampire who came home early to surprise his wife. He sat there and listened through their minds, then watched as another man entered his wife. The predator inside him roared for vindication, but the man inside caged him down. He would respect his wife's decision, even if it meant never revealing that he knew, but he prayed she would come to him. He only wanted the truth.

**A/N~ See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**I do not own Twilight, I just like playing with the characters!  
**

Bella's period followed a few short weeks later and the topic had been dropped.

Rosalie and Emmett left the house for a few months, stating they needed a change of scenery.

Alice and Jasper popped in here and there, but never stayed for longer than a week at a time.

On their last trip in, Alice came with a warning.

"She'll ask again," Alice stated simply.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"She will." Alice was frustrated that Bella wasn't taking her seriously.

The truth was, Bella was dying on the inside. She would plaster a smile on her face whenever Edward, Hannah, or another Cullen was around, but when she was alone, truly alone, she would break.

She knew she should have told Edward, but she never did. First deciding that it was better to protect him and then deciding too much time had passed to bring it up again.

No justification saved her soul from the internal darkening she felt everyday.

**A/N~ See ya tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do enjoy playing with the characters.  
**

A week before Bella's one-year wedding anniversary, Edward had finally relented and set the date of her change. She only had to get through one more week.

Rosalie and Emmett came back to town to celebrate. They seemed better, happier, then when they had first left.

Bella had decided to drive out to Seattle with Rosalie and Hannah. She needed to pick up a few last minute gifts for Edward, but knew her time was running short.

"How have you been?" Bella asked, making conversation.

"Good. We've been better," Rosalie answered and Bella nodded.

After their shopping was done with a passed out Hannah in the backseat, Bella assumed Rosalie would drive them home.

Rosalie had other plans as she parked her car in the Four Seasons Parking Lot.

"We found another way," Rosalie blurted out as Bella's stomach twisted.

"No," Bella stated.

"Bella please, I've been reading everything I could, and this time next week you'll be changed forever. Please."

"No. I won't do it again. I hate myself for keeping it from Edward the first time, no."

"You didn't tell him?"

"God, no!"

"Do you still think he'd change you if he knew?" Rosalie's smile turned more into a sneer.

"You wouldn't."

Rosalie plucked her cell phone out of her purse. The ringer was on silent, but she saw an incoming call from Alice. She pressed ignore.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Bella blurted out as the last piece of her human heart died.

"Room 809." Rosalie handed her the key with the promise to be back in about an hour.

If Bella thought she would be dying in a week, her time had come too soon.

When she arrived to the room she was greeted by Emmett, who had not heard Rosalie threatening to get Bella up there.

Had he known, he may have thought about things differently, but in that moment he knew what his wife had called for him to do.

He gently removed Bella's clothes before encasing his mouth with hers. Rosalie had spent their time away teaching him to be gentle. He knew Bella was still a fragile human.

Bella kissed back, but she didn't know why. She felt numb.

Once they were both situated on the awaiting bed, Emmett began to move and Bella couldn't deny the feeling. Rosalie had said an orgasm could help work the venom inside of her, so she let go and felt.

The bronze haired man ran all the way to tell his wife his newest news. He knew she would be home soon, but it couldn't wait.

_"Edward, I think I figured it out." Carlisle thought from his study._

In a flash Edward was before him as he explained that because Edward's sperm was frozen with his body he believed that was why he and Bella were able to conceive a baby. Emmett had been sexually active for more than seventy years. Carlisle agreed that any hopes of Rosalie and Emmett having a baby were simply impossible.

However it gave Edward another idea. He would ask Bella to have a second child, thus pushing off her change even further.

The moans and grunts could be heard a mile away on a rooftop where the heartbroke man sat. He too had not heard Rosalie's threat, instead his mind was filled with the images of his wife, in the throws of passion, through his brother's eyes. He finally broke as the metal siding he was holding onto screeched in pain as he tore it from the building.

**A/N~ See how this all ends tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**I wasn't going to finish this story up until much, much later tonight, but I forgot about a thing we have for hubby's work. So enjoy!  
**

**I do not own Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters!  
**

When they arrived back at the Cullen household Edward put on a brave face. He knew what he had to do.

His charade went on for the rest of the week until Bella woke up on the day of her one-year wedding anniversary.

Rosalie swung the door to her bedroom open and cried out. She could smell the blood that Bella was still naive to. Bella's period had come early this time and yet again, there was no baby.

Emmett was quick to his wife's side, pulling her away towards the woods.

It would mark the last time the Cullen's would ever see them again.

The last time they would ever be together again.

More doses of agony were fast coming, though.

Esme appeared at the door to find out what was wrong, but Bella could not control her tears.

By this point she had seen the letter left for her.

My Dearest Bella,

From the moment I saw you I loved you. I knew there was no other for me. The day you said "I do", was the happiest day of my existence.

But I know what you did. I knew it months ago and I knew it last week. I've taken Hannah and I promise you will never see us again. If I thought your kiss with Jacob was enough to tear my dead heart out, you can't imagine the pain I endured watching you beneath my brother.

You finally broke me, Isabella Swan.

Goodbye,  
Your Ever Faithful Husband

Bella screamed and cried and screamed and cried.

Esme demanded answers, while Bella tried to explain them.

Carlisle followed his trail, but gave up after hitting the Canadian border.

After assurance from both Esme and Carlisle that Edward would come back, Bella decided to leave.

She hadn't seen her father since the day before her wedding. He had made her choose and she chose love. It seemed she had chosen wrong again.

Charlie didn't seem surprised to see her.

"You back for good?" He asked. She nodded.

He opened the door and allowed Bella to take her old room.

When Charlie went to sleep that night Bella snuck down to sit in the bed of her old truck.

"I hate you," Bella spoke to no one, but herself.

"I hate me too," Rosalie answered as she stepped out of the wood line.

Bella should have caused a scene, but she simply didn't have it in her anymore.

"I used to be jealous of you. You had everything I ever wanted."

"And now I have nothing," Bella answered.

"Do you still want to be changed?" The question stung Bella, but she shrugged.

"No point now." Bella's heart may still beat, but she was dead.

Rosalie just nodded.

While the two woman sat in silence a man looked down at his daughter and tried to explain why she'd never seen her mother again. A husband looked at his wife and asked what more he could have done. A sister asked herself if she could have done more. A man ran away from the woman he had dubbed his "angel" from first sight when he finally realized the devil behind her.

The once lethal blonde, strong and confident, began calculating how long it would take to get to Italy.

And the one woman, who had once had it all, took her last living breath.

**A/N~ The End**

**If you need some fluff let me recommend:**

**Died and Gone to Heaven by DoYouTrustMe **.net/s/5958812/1/Died_and_Gone_to_Heaven

**Dream A Little Dream by .ingenue** http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6117682/1/Dream_A_Little_Dream


End file.
